An inductively coupled plasma (ICP) system can be used in a variety of microfabrication processes including substrate cleaning processes, surface conditioning processes, thin film deposition processes, etching processes, and cleaning processes, among other applications. In an ICP system, a generator supplies a radio frequency (RF) supply signal to an induction coil. The supply signal generates time-varying magnetic fields around the induction coil that then create electric currents through a process gas by way of electromagnetic induction. The electric currents supply the energy to generate the plasma from the process gas. An impedance matching network can be used to facilitate the transfer of power from the supply signal generator to the induction coil of the ICP system and thereby facilitate the formation of the plasma while minimizing the wasted reflected power and potentially reducing the risk of damage to a device being fabricated in the ICP system as well as damage to the ICP system components themselves.